Marsha Mello
Marsha Mello is a Flexer Shoppie. Description Personality Marsha Mello is a very strong and smart Shoppie. Despite these powerful strengths, she has some very horrible and serious confidence issues. She is a Shoppie of few words and emotions, and has a tendency to stick to the sidelines. However, she knows how to have fun, and when she gets into something, she can grow enthusiastically and happy. Physical Appearance Marsha Mello is a dark skinned girl with milk blue and lilac eyes. Her lips and cheeks are neutral pink and she wears white eye-shadow. She has long white hair worn in braided twin-tails with streaks of pink and gold, held by marshmallows, and her bangs are entirely swept to the right with an additional lilac streak. She wears a white dress with a milk blue collar and a baby pink ribbon hanging from the center, and her skirt is trim with milk blue frills and covered in a faint pastel marshmallow pattern. She also wears a marshmallow bracelet, pastel yellow tights, and milk blue shoes with stripes around the ankle and a baby pink bow on the foot. Ability Origin Her tentacles can stretch to long lengths and act like whips to attack very quickly, this can be weakened by her lack of confidence. Calling All Shoppies *'Tentacle Swing:' Damage and knock back enemies with a powerful swing of your tentacles. *'Snapback:' Stretch your tentacles and smash into the ground, knocking down any nearby enemies. *'Spinwheel:' Spin rapidly while knocking back and damaging enemies. Biography Early Life Little is known about Marsha Mello's early life. However, she managed to secure a job at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt in the past. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She took part in a diving contest and Mixed with Daisy Petals to blow away the Shopkin judges. ("Daisy Petals & Marsha Mello Mix!") During her shift at the Hamlogna Conveyor Belt with Lippy Lulu, Pam Cake cranked up the speed of their machine, forcing the two of them to Mix in order to keep up with the orders. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") She was invited to Pippa Melon's birthday party. She was running late enough to help out Lippy Lulu in getting there by Mixing. ("Elevator") Further Adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she was Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") While exercising with Sara Sushi in Shoppie Park, she ended up slimed by the Fria Froyo & Melodine Murp. ("Murp Romp") Marsha Mello was a watcher of a Wiztastics performance. ("Wiztastics Max!") Marsha Mello, at some point, received a Mixamajig Key and was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Flexers in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Set Information Marsha Mello was released as one of the Series 2 Shoppies sets in the June 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41516 and she contains 69 pieces. 41516 Marsha Mello can be combined with 41515 Polli Polish and 41517 Pippa Melon to create the Flexers Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Capture Shopkin attackers with the tentacles of MARSHA MELLO! The incredibly elasticated MARSHA MELLO is one of the most powerful of the Flexers tribe from the Rubberlands. Despite being strong and super-intelligent, MARSHA MELLO lacks confidence. No one knows why, though, because this flexible Shoppie has tentacles that pack a huge punch and the ability to climb any surface and capture any Shopkin that attacks. *''Features four tentacles and poseable joints'' *''Selected Shoppies also feature Shopkins inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Flexers tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41513 DAISY PETALS from the Shopkins Shoppies Fang Gang tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (9cm) tall'' Sidebar description Climb walls and grab Shopkins with the tentacles of MARSHA MELLO, one of three flexible and bright orange Flexers in Shopkins Shoppies Series 2. In-Booklet code Marsha Mello's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is EL2AST1C, which is Elastic when decoded. Trivia *Her tentacles are unusually short. Because of this, she uses her legs to flex and stretch instead. However, her tentacles are still usable as arms, as well. The only times she uses them are in Murp Romp and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *Her head is similar to Lolita Pops' hat in her Moose Toys model. *She and Sara Sushi sport outdated aerobic gear when the two exercise together. *She is able to do an impression of a robot. Her pupils seem to turn square-shaped when doing this. *Despite her reputation for not being confident, she does not seem to show this trait often and even says to Lippy Lulu that they can make it in time for Pippa Melon's party in Elevator. *She is the only member of the Flexers tribe to have more than 4 characters in her name. Behind the Scenes Basis Marsha Mello is based on a marshmallow. It s a type of confectionery which is typically made from sugar, water and gelatin whipped to a squishy consistency. It is used as a filling in baking, or commonly molded into shapes and coated with corn starch. This is the modern version of a medicinal confection made from Althaea officinalis, the marshmallow plant. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Marsha Mello's voice is provided by Maggie Ollerenshaw. Elevator is the first and so far only episode where Marsha Mello actually speaks. Whenever she speaks, she extends "I"-based sounds, which makes them sound like they are springing; fitting her elastic abilities. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Marsha Mello's voice is provided by Kata Csondor. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Marsha Mello's voice is provided by Laura Amadei. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Marsha Mello's voice is provided by Natalia Jankiewicz. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Marsha Mello's voice is provided by Ilinca Ghimbășan. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Marsha Mello's voice is provided by Valentina Souza. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Marsha Mello's voice is provided by Ayumi Mano. Real-Life History Early Development Marsha Mello was originally named Flexi. She is often mistakenly referred to by this name, as in various descriptions for Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, as well as the Moose Club Magazine May/June 2014 issue. Reveals Marsha Mello was first initially teased as an orange silhouette on the display art for the initial reveal of Shopkins Shoppies Series 1 at San Diego Comic-Con International 2013. Marsha Mello appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Marsha Mello debuted in the TV series on June 5, 2015 in Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Marsha Mello also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1, Shoppie Moon Madness) Season 1 *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Daisy Petals & Marsha Mello Mix! *Wiztastics Max! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppies Mania *Shoppies Rush Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines Category:Characters